utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nobunaga
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |officialillustrator = doriru |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = のぶなが |officialromajiname = Nobunaga |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 12|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1991|birthref = Her Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 17061475 |mylist1 = 19301721 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co390149 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = livenaga |partner = Guriri, Wataame, ENE, Kuripurin, TMDC, Aito}} Nobunaga (のぶなが) is a popular Korean well-known for her sweet, clear voice and wide vocal range. She debuted in mid-2010 and quickly gained a large following after her breakout cover of "Shinkai Shoujo" , which is also her most popular cover with over 1.2 million views as of March 2013. She covers a wide variety of songs and adjusts her voice accordingly, from cheery and bouncy in covers like "Rimokon" and "Rin Len Uchutozoku-Dan", to a gentler, more tender tone in covers like "Shinkai Shoujo" and "Shinzou Democracy". She can also sing in a fuller, more boyish voice when impersonating Len during her Kagamine self-duets. She often collaborates with other Korean utaite such as Guriri, Wataame, ENE, Kuripurin and TMDC. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Yume Kanaeru Mirai (AIR WINDOW album) (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # rabies with Guriri and Aito List of Covered Songs (2010.05.29) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge OP) (2010.06.21) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.02) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.11) # "Mayonaka Himitsu Club" (2010.07.14) # "Whammy-Anarchy" (2010.07.18) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.22) # "One-Call, Love-Call" (2010.07.24) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (FictionJunction song) feat. Nobunaga, Guriri, Wataame and ENE (2010.07.24) (Deleted) # "Natsu to Rouka to Hanabatake" (2010.07.31) # "Over Technology" (2010.08.01) # "Rinne" (Loop) (2010.08.19) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.24) # "Lacrimosa" (Kalafina song) feat. Nobunaga, Guriri, Wataame and ENE (2010.09.05) (Deleted) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.09.05) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~) feat Nobunaga and Guriri (2010.09.14) # "Mimic" (2010.09.19) # "Green Straight" (2010.09.29) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.10.12) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2010.10.26) # "Winter Alice" (2010.11.22) # "Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever" (2010.12.04) # "Yokuaru Rinne To Neko No Hanashi" (2010.12.06) # "1925" -Acoustic Arrange- (2011.01.04) # "storia" (Kalafina song) feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and ENE (2011.01.24) (Deleted) # "BadBye" (2011.02.22) (Deleted) # "Ansatsu Shumi" (2011.03.02) # "BEAT!" feat. Nobunaga and TMDC (2011.03.04) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" feat. Guriri, TMDC, Nobunaga and Aito (2012.03.29) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2011.03.31) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) (2011.04.08) # "Distorted Princess" feat. Nobunaga and POPPY (2011.04.18) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (2011.04.22) # "Juliet and Romeo" (2011.04.30) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and Aito (2011.05.04) # "Blindness" feat. Nobunaga and TMDC (2011.05.10) # "Re-sublimity" (2011.05.13) # "Magia" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Nobunaga, ENE, Wataame and Guriri (2011.05.23) # "Moumoku Gossip Art" (2011.06.02) # "Human (a Android Works)" feat. Nobunaga and Shimauma (2011.06.22) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.07.27) # "6900000000" (2011.07.27) # "I See The Light" feat. Nobunaga and TMDC (2011.08.01) # "VOiCE" (2011.08.22) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.24) # "LOVELESSxxx" feat. Nobunaga, Soraru and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "+REVERSE" (2011.09.07) # "Perfect Crime" (2011.09.17) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" -Jazz arrange- (2011.09.18) # "Choose Me" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and TMDC (2011.09.27) # "8HIT" (2011.10.21) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. @Mugicha, Guriri, Risheru, Nobunaga, Rui and Denchigire (2011.11.13) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2011.11.13) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -Band edition- (2011.11.19) # "Fate/Stay night OP・ED" (2011.11.26) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri, Kuripurin, ENE and Wataame (2011.12.01) # "Hangyaku Respect" (Rebellion Respect) (2011.12.03) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown opening) -Short ver.- (2011.12.22) # "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" (2011.12.23) (Community only) # "HOT SUMMER" (f(x) song) feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2011.12.27) # "cat's dance" (2012.01.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Guriri and Nobunaga (2012.01.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (First Love's Picture Book) (2012.01.26) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.02.22) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "vis" (2012.04.20) # "Gensouka" (Phantom Song) (2012.04.22) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.05.02) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) (2012.05.11) # "Gachi Yuri no Joou" (2012.05.24) # "Toys" (2012.06.03) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.06) # "Kyun~tsu! Vampire Girl" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and Aito (2012.06.13) # "Rin Len Uchutozoku-Dan" (Rin and Len the Space Pirates) (2012.06.15) # "moonfesta" feat. Nobunaga and Katsuki Yuka (2012.07.18) # "Suki Dayo" feat. Nobunaga, irony, Yurichika, ｎｏｎ, Ponzu, komeru, Yuuka and Mokona (2012.07.30) # "Ame Yumerou" feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2012.08.04) # "paranoia" (2012.08.18) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.30) # "Yuu Hanabi" (2012.09.03) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Nobunaga, Romeron and Keito (2012.09.07) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.10.11) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajamagirl) (2012.10.20) # "Always and Forever" feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2012.11.30) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Masked bitcH" feat. Nobunaga, Kuripurin and Guriri (2012.12.16) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.24) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.23) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2013.03.17) # "Yoshida, Ie Desurutteyo" (2013.04.14) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2013.04.16) (Community Only) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forecast) (2013.04.23) # "Utopia" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Noumenou Kamikakushi Jiken" (Noh Mask Island Spiriting Away Incident) (2013.06.21) # "Starting Line" (2013.07.11) # "Kami SUMMER!!" -Korean ver.- (2013.07.11) (YT only) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) -Korean ver.- (2013.08.19) (YT only) # "Paranoid" (2013.09.01) # "Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu" (2013.10.02) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.10.12) # "Zouka no Kyorikan" (The Artificial Flower's Distant Feeling) (2013.10.22) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (2013.10.26) # "Live SNATCH 11" (Original) feat. Nobunaga, Shuiro, Cotton, EVO+, Galyu, HanyCham★, SHINVY, Shinobu, iciko and Sensei (2013.11.14) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) (2013.12.03) # "Summertime Record" -Piano ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2014.01.07) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Romelon and Nobunaga (2014.01.26) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Lv99" (2014.04.08) # "Kyouhansha" (Accomplice) (2014.06.23) # "Heart wa Mangekyo" (2014.07.04) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Remix ver.- feat. Nobunaga and Anba (2014.08.15) # "nag" (2014.10.31) (YT only) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (World is Falling in Love) (2014.11.02) # "Kimi wo Suki ni Natta Shunkan" (The Moment I fell in Love with You) (2014.11.08) # "Kaitou F no Shinario ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) feat. Wataame, Nobunaga, tyao, Kuripurin, K:te, EVO+, Shoose, GEM, Harmonica and Romeron (2014.11.14) # "Heart♥Iro♥Toritori" (2014.11.23) (Community only) # "Shalala" feat. Nobunaga, Nonorin, tel and Rikopin./Lycopene. (2014.11.30) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (2014.12.03) # "Snow halation" (Love Live!) feat. Nobunaga, Lielle, Lucy, Sherie, Lo and Narae (2014.12.25) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Yoi and Nobunaga (2015.04.11) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Yoi and Nobunaga (2015.04.11) # "Rosette Nebula" feat. Shimauma, Suya and Nobunaga (2015.06.05) (YT only) # "Mousou♥Express" (Delusion Express) (2015.07.03) (YT only) # "aLIEz" -TV Size ver.- (2015.07.03) (YT only) # "Blessing" feat. Hakosora, Nobunaga, Tooru, Apon, Ok, Yoi, Rabbit Purple, Pani, SSUNA, Ice, Gundam and Switch (2015.07.19) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Nobunaga and Wataame (2015.08.07) # "MUGIC" feat. Kuripurin, Romelon, Shimauma, Wataame, Nobunaga and Ruby Eye (2016.02.14) # "Paintër" ✿ ~Spring Edition~ feat. Ajikko, Inakamono, Kate, Shoose, Nobunaga, Rubyeye, Romelon, Wataame and Wotamin (2016.03.13) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Nobunaga, Yozora, Sakutarou, Dazbee, mayo, Mya (2016.05.07) # "Orange" (Toradora! ED2) feat. Nobunaga, CN, and hoshiame (2017.06.03)}} Discography |track1title = Sweetest Dream |track1info = (Nobunaga) |track1lyricist = GaGain |track1composer = GaGain |track1arranger = GaGain |track2title = Yeojeong |track2info = (TMDC) |track2lyricist = Memme |track2composer = Memme |track2arranger = Memme |track3title = Sweetest Dream |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = GaGain |track3composer = GaGain |track3arranger = GaGain |track4title = Yeojeong |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = Memme |track4composer = Memme |track4arranger = Memme }} Gallery |Nobunaga twitter RL.png|Nobunaga as seen on Twitter |TMDC Nobunaga BEAT! 17121498.png|Nobunaga and TMDC as seen in their cover of "BEAT!" |Anba-nobunaga_LUVORATORRRRRY_45406106_p2.png|Anba and Nobunaga as seen in their cover of "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Remix- |Anba-nobunaga_LUVORATORRRRRY_45406106_p0.png|Anba and nobunaga as seen in their cover of "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Remix- |Nobunaga shalala.png|Nobunaga as seen in the cover of "Shalala" |Nobunaga MUGIC.png|Nobunaga as seen in "MUGIC" Illust. by Shiracha (白茶) |Blessing collab x12.png|From left: Switch, Nobunaga, Rabbit Purple, Pako, OK, Yoi, Ice, Gundam, SSUNA, Hakosora, Apon, and Tooru as seen in "Blessing" Illust. by eno }} Trivia * Her namesake is Oda Nobunaga, a Japanese Daimyo who initiated the unification of Japan under the Shogunate. She took the name from the video game Sengoku Basara.Her Nico Nico Pedia article * She once mentioned in a that Guriri is her best friend. * She likes to eat curry. * She has a pet cat and often uploads pictures of it onto her Twitter. External Links * Twitter * mixi